Vibration-insulating assemblies of a first component mounted upon a second component usually involves the use of rubber elements, and the assemblies are often assembled by means of screws, nuts, washers and sometimes even with a spacing sleeve extending through the assembly. The use of a plurality of work-pieces results in a multitude of problems. For example, the various work-pieces entail more work in terms of distribution and storage. Furthermore, the assembly is made difficult and time-consuming, particularly if the spaces defined around the two components are scant. In addition, the assembly must normally be effected by means of a precise tightening movement, so that the elastomeric element is not compressed more than is permitted.
These problems arise, for example, in connection with the assembly of a refrigerant compressor within a refrigerator or freezer. The vibrations from such a compressor generate vibrations which can be transmitted to the framework of the refrigerator or freezer and give rise to resonance noise. The vibrations can also damage refrigerant-carrying pipes and other components within the refrigerator or freezer. The proper assembly of the compressor within a refrigerator or freezer is therefore regarded as being of great importance with respect to the quality of the finished product. As a result of such high quality demands, in an actual case the assembly of the compressor can require between two and three minutes of assembly time. This means that the assembly of the compressor has posed a significant time problem in connection with the economic or rapid production of refrigerators and freezers.
Fixation elements fabricated of plastic material have been tested, wherein such elements have been cast in one piece and have been provided with a vibration damping design by means of parts with small material thickness. These fixation elements, however, are relatively poor at damping vibrations and have therefore not satisfied the quality requirements.
Conditions similar to those which have been described above also apply to other production lines, such as, for example the assembly of compressors within heat pumps and various components within vehicles.